


Orange

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Costumes, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gritty, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Roleplay, Sex Cam Worker Kylo Ren, Sex Cam Worker Rey (Star Wars), Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: Rey and Ben have a good relationship. They love and support each other, and occasionally they make their own porn videos to post online together. They've never backed down from costumes or props, even when a certain orange mascot captures the internet's attention.(It's Gritty porn.)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monstober2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751022) by [Melusine11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11). 



> Thank you [Melusine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11) for letting me borrow cam couple Rey and Ben! (from her [Monstober2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751022/chapters/65261386) collection, featuring the 12' Home Depot skeleton)
> 
> I started this back in November while panicking and it is _finally_ done. This is not meant as a strictly accurate depiction of cam/sex work; it's just for fun.

" _Yes_ ," Rey moans as Ben pushes deeper into her. 

She has her head thrown back against the wall, eyes closed, and her leg held up around his ribs, giving the camera set up to the side of them a good view of where his cock sinks into her wetness. He fills her to the brim and grinds against her. She gives a shout of pleasure at the pressure on her clit. Fur brushes the inside of her thighs and she pants as she raises her head to look at her husband. 

She breaks into laughter. 

"I can't," she wheezes between laughs. "Ben, oh my gosh." 

Between her laughter and using his name, they'll have to cut the footage here. Ben doesn't break character though. He shakes the giant orange monstrosity covering his head, which sends the googly eyes hot glued to the front jiggling again, which sends Rey into another bout of laughter. 

"I don't know what's so funn--" He starts in his deep, camera-sexy voice, but cuts off when her full belly laughs cause her to clench around his length still buried inside her wet heat. "Oh, fuck, Kira," he groans. 

His hips jerk into hers, small helpless movements that fuck her into the wall. It feels as amazing as always, her big husband filling her up, but every time he thrusts, the googly eyes bounce in their sockets, which sends Rey into further paroxysms of laughter. And every time she laughs, her muscles spasm around him, sending ripples of pleasure through both of them, and he fucks her harder. 

Along with the indefatigable googly eyes, the shaggy bright orange fur covering the head of the costume sways with their movements, which looks much less dignified than Ben’s usual carefully styled waves of dark hair. Rey laughs so hard tears leak from her eyes. She can barely keep them open, and every time her vision clears, the giant orange face with its wildly bouncing eyes is all she can see, which only sets her off again. From his side, she knows Ben can barely see her and what remains of her skimpy costume through the mesh in the open mouth. It's enough to keep him going though, and he barely needs to see to find his way around her body. 

He hikes her leg closest to the camera higher up his body and uses his other hand to reach between her legs. His matching orange fur pants he'd made for the occasion have been tucked just under his balls, undoubtedly already stained with the both of them. His fingers gather the slick wetness around where he plunges in and out of her and she moans through her laughter at the gentle touch. He trails his way up to her clit and circles the tight bud, determined to drive her as close to the edge as he is. 

It doesn't take much. Even through the ridiculousness of the situation, Ben's hands haven't lost their skill. Her husband is fucking her on camera as a giant, crazed orange furry and she's absolutely going to come for him. Between the slide of his deep thrusts into her, his knowing fingers stroking her folds, and the haze of bouncing orange through her hysterical tears, Rey can barely catch her breath. Her stomach aches with how hard she's laughing, and then Ben makes it even worse when he leans in to her shoulder away from the camera.

"Come on Kira, baby," he says, purposefully pitching his voice lower. Orange fur covers half her face. "You going to come for me? You like that big, furry orange cock?"

"Oh my _God_ ," Rey gasps, as her body seizes. He pinches her clit at the same time and she dissolves into a laughing orgasmic mess. "Kylo," she whines, dragging his stage name out as she comes, still cackling, on his cock. 

Ben follows almost immediately after her, slamming into her with one last hard thrust before his cum fills her. She can hear his laughter through the mask as his climax washes over him, matching hers. 

Her leg falls to the floor from his side and they both lean on the wall to catch their breath. Rey's still half-smothered by orange fur, and she bats it away, the giggles threatening to take over again. Ben growls playfully and buries his heavy head on her shoulder. 

"Ben!" she says in laughing protest. He grabs her hips.

"Holy fuck," he gasps, falling back onto the floor and taking her with him. He props himself up enough to wrestle the giant orange head off. She helps him, sitting straddled on his lap. He takes a grateful deep breath of air once he's free. 

"Shit, it's hot in there," he pants.

Rey can't resist. "I thought you liked that," she says, waggling her eyebrows. 

Ben takes a second then laughs. "I wish it felt as good as your sweet pussy." He grinds his hips up into hers in emphasis, his soft cock wet with both their arousal resting between her legs. 

Rey grins and leans in to kiss him. The kiss stays light and sweet, as if they weren't both mostly naked and smelling like sex and craft fur. They take a moment to enjoy the press of each other's lips as their racing hearts slowly calm. 

Rey pulls back first, a lopsided grin on her face. "So we can't use any of that take."

Ben shrugs. "Might not be all bad. We can cut the names and use it as a bonus perk for an extra fee. I think we can cross face-to-face off possible positions for this video though."

"Definitely," Rey agrees. She giggles. "Oh my gosh, Ben, you have to watch the footage. The eyes!" She dissolves into another bout of laughter. 

Ben waggles his eyebrows at her. "And that did it for you?"

She snorts. "Pervert," she says affectionately. 

"Absolutely," he confirms. His eyes sweep over her mostly-naked body in a familiar caress, and her core responds with a jolt of arousal. Her thighs tighten around his hips and he smirks.

"I need a minute before we try round two, sweetheart."

She smirks back. "Just one?"

He rolls his eyes. "Brat."

"Old man," she returns, and then she softens the tease with a kiss. She raises a hand to brush through his hair. "You're all sweaty," she tells him, crinkling her nose as she smiles. 

He chuckles. "And whose fault is that?"

She gasps in mock indignation. "Are you insulting Rose's craftsmanship on that masterpiece?" she says, gesturing to the cast-aside orange head. 

"I would never," he assures her, pinching her hip in playful reprimand. "However, _someone_ decided to make this godforsaken costume one of the voting options for this month's feature, and I'm pretty sure I'd remember if that was me."

Rey sniffs haughtily. "It's what the viewers wanted! We can't deny the will of the people." She widens her eyes dramatically. "Are you trying to argue with democracy, Ben? Because I don't think I can--"

She cuts off with a moan as he reaches up to flick a pink nipple. "Who am I to deny democracy?" he sighs as he rolls the stiff bud between his thumb and finger. 

"Exactly," she agrees, her voice wavering as his other hand pushes back the fabric gathered around her waist to stroke over her hip. "Besides, I think you're complaining too much."

He raises his brows. "Oh?"

"Yeah, if we hadn't done this, we would never have known how well orange fur suits you."

"Really," he says, deadpan.

She nods. "I think the artificialness really brings out the glow of your skin. And the googly eyes provide a great counterpoint to your tits."

He stares at her, then stands in one motion. "That's it," he says as he swings her over his shoulder. Her stomach swoops at how easily he carries her. Her ass ends up in the air while he uses a single arm to keep her legs pinned to his chest, and her front half hangs over his back. "As the current host for the cursed spirit of Gritty, I've decided our dignity can no longer bear this insult.”

Rey heaves with laughter, which is an interesting sensation as she's half upside down. “Dignity?” she cackles. “Did you find that before or after you got into a fur suit to jack off for the internet?”

Ben ignores her. “For your crimes, we sentence you to time in the…" He pauses to think. "Punishment box? That's a hockey thing, right?"

"This dude is from hockey?" Rey asks, half into his ass. The orange fur pants with their elastic waist do him no favors in this department, but they both know whose ass their viewers are more interested in. She frees a hand to give it an appreciative squeeze anyway. He squeezes her ass in return.

Ben snorts. "I can't believe you convinced me to dress up as this thing and you don't even know where he's from."

"Of course I know," she huffs. "He's a chaos demon from Philly. He beat up Santa."

"I think that was a different incident," Ben says. 

"How many times can one city beat up Santa?" Rey twists to try to meet his eyes, but Ben bounces his shoulder, and she lands back on his back with a squeal. 

"You're trying to distract me," he accuses. "It won't work. The punishment box awaits." He walks across the room purposefully, though without a particular destination as of yet. He makes sure to roll his shoulders along the way, giving her a bumpy ride. 

"Mercy!" she begs between giggles. "Please, great orange one, spare me!"

He hums. "See, it's things like that that make me think you aren't really sorry after all."

"I am, I promise!" she swears, her sincerity somewhat undermined by the way she laughs through the words.

"I'm not sure," he muses. "I think my tits deserve an apology for being compared to those horrifying eyes."

"Technically I didn't compare them," she points out brightly. “I just said they looked good together.”

Ben considers that. “I think that's actually worse.” He sighs. “There's nothing for it; you're clearly unrepentant. The punishment box it is.”

His strides take them to the couch on the other side of the room and he dumps her onto the cushions. She bounces as she lands with a squeak, still grinning.

"Stay there," he says with a stem finger before walking off to the kitchen.

"Of course, your Grittiness," she says as she watches him go. 

He returns with a trio of water bottles and a bag of nuts in hand. "Up," he says, gesturing at her legs, and she obligingly lifts them so he can sit on the other half of the couch, then settles them back on his lap.

He opens a water bottle and hands it to her. He takes one for himself and settles the third along with the opened bag of nuts between them. They're quiet for a moment as they drink their water. Ben finishes half of his in two gulps, then sets it aside to massage her thighs. Rey hums with pleasure as his big hands knead her muscles. She drinks her water more slowly as she lies back in the cushions, and Ben nudges the bag of nuts with his elbow. 

"Eat a little before the next take? I'll get you more water."

Rey grins at him. “I don't think your idea of a punishment is very effective.”

He waves that off. “This is just to throw you off balance. Can't punish you if you aren't properly hydrated, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Rey repeats. “I suppose I'd better apologize to your tits then, to save myself from your evil plans."

Ben nods solemnly. "It'd be for the best. They're very evil, my plans. Fiendish, even."

Rey chokes back her laugh."Of course," she agrees. She finishes off her water, sets it to the side, and pushes herself up to straddle Ben. She hunches a little to direct her words to his chest. "I'm very sorry for insulting your pride," she says and pats his chest affectionately."You're very pretty and don't at all remind me of an orange chaos demon.”

“Thank goodness.” Ben sighs in relief. “I was worried I'd actually have to go through with it. Much as we'd both enjoy it, Gritty spanking Lady Liberty is probably not the right tone for this.”

Rey snorts. “Probably not.”

"Another time." He squeezes her ass with both hands in a lewd promise. Rey knows he'll make good on it and can't wait. It's been too long since they've done a whole spanking scene. "In the meantime," Ben continues, and he gently pushes her back into the couch. She looks down her body as he settles between her legs. "You deserve a reward for such a nice apology."

She's about to protest that they should set up the camera again if they're going to get back to it, then remembers the rest of his costume. It's not that they don't spend plenty of time mauling each other in every position off camera, but they set aside today for filming. But Ben can't do this for her with the massive orange head on. Her mouth snaps shut.

"Exactly," Ben says with a grin from between her legs, as if he's been following her thoughts. "Just for us. I've got to clean you up before we get back on camera."

They have plenty of wipes and towels to do that much faster, but Rey's not about to protest. She settles back into the cushions and hooks one leg over Ben's shoulder. "What do you think for the scene? I could blow you, that'd work with the head."

Ben nods, his thumb tracing distracting lines on her upper thigh. "And then fuck back to front, standing if you can hold it?"

"That'd work," she agrees, then hesitates. She adds the next part with deep reluctance. "Shouldn't we hold on this then? If you're going to need time to get back up between shots."

He shakes his head, nose brushing her carefully trimmed dark curls. “Not gonna come on you this time, just go right into the fucking.” His hands curl around her thighs so his thumbs brush her folds, his dark gaze locked on where she leaks their mixed cum.

Rey groans. “Can't argue with that.”

He flashes her a quick grin. "Good." And then he leans in and swipes his tongue across her entrance.

Rey gives an unintelligible moan and arches into his mouth. Her hand flies down to settle in his still sweaty hair, further mussing his dark curls. The lingering remnants of arousal from their earlier fucking all come roaring back to life as he settles into eating her out like he's been waiting to do so for years, not just since that morning. 

His broad tongue sweeps across the entire length of her, licking up the arousal dripping down from her sex, dipping into her, then finishing with a flick to her still swollen clit. His thumbs spread her folds and keep her pinned open wide for his assault. She squirms, moaning, but his arms keep her pinned in place. 

His tongue makes the same journey over and over, slow and deliberate, until he's cleaned every drop of his cum that's escaped from her. She's panting by the time he focuses his attention on the center of her, his tongue prodding and tracing where he'd filled her until it pushes into her in echo of that memory. He cleans her from the inside, pressing his face into her so his tongue reaches as deep as it can. Her channel clenches on the writhing muscle, leaking more arousal for him to lap up, while his nose nudges against her clit.

Her hand clenches in his hair. "Yes, right there," she gasps. Her head thrashes on the couch, knocking her cheap hairpiece to the floor, though neither of them notice. She tilts her hips into him that last little bit and his nose drags against that spot again, sending pleasure shooting through her. 

He hums in response and the sound vibrates against her more sensitive parts. She's still held in place by him, but her hips rock in small movements against him, giving her the edge of friction she needs to have her climax coil tighter in her stomach. Ben knows all the signs her body gives when she's getting close, and his mouth responds eagerly, devouring her with renewed intensity. His tongue plunges in and out of her in rapid strokes while his hands tighten on her.

His nose rubs her clit at just the right angle and the tightly wound coil releases, sending her climax washing over her. She shouts his name and digs her nails into his scalp. His pleasure rumbles through her as she rides out the wave 

Ben withdraws, but not entirely. He laps gently at her as she comes down, a soothing sensation that also keeps her arousal simmering as her climax fades. She nudges him away after a bit, wanting to give herself a break before they start filming again. He pulls back to rest his head on her thigh and smiles up at her.

"See? I have good ideas."

She huffs a laugh. Her body feels languid and relaxed, ready for the next scene. "You do," she agrees. "And speaking of good ideas --" She stretches a foot down to wedge under the elastic of his furry pants and snaps them against his ass. 

He groans. "Give me a kiss first before I put that thing back on." 

She obliges, leaning up enough to cup his face in her hands and kiss him deeply. The taste of her pleasure on his lips always sends a jolt of arousal through her, especially knowing how much he enjoys it. She sweeps her tongue out to taste him before they part.

He sighs as he sits back, then pushes the last water bottle and the nuts towards her. "Drink some more while you set up?"

She nods and grabs both items as she sits up. "Thanks, babe."

He leans in for another quick peck. "Of course."

He drags himself off the couch and back to the kitchen to down another bottle of water while she goes over to the camera and resets for the next take. She double checks the angle while chewing a handful of nuts and hears the sink running in the bathroom. Ben reappears looking refreshed and yet still sex-mussed, and Rey's thighs clench reflexively. It's incredible how he can make her come as many times as her body can take and she still wants him. The gleam in his eyes tells her he feels the same.

He steps into place on the floor in front of the camera, twisting and stretching a bit to prep. Rey rolls her eyes good-naturedly and he grins back at her. This is hardly going to be the most athletic of their scenes; he's mostly just showing off. She checks how he looks in the camera anyway. Still good, of course.

"Ready?" he asks as she stands. 

She grabs her headpiece from where it'd fallen next to the couch and perches it back in her hair before doing her best to straighten her costume, which looks even more rumpled than it did when they pulled the bundle of polyester from the bag it came in. Once the scraps of fabric have been put more or less in place, draping her in a loose approximation of Lady Liberty’s robe, she walks over to him and presses a quick kiss to his lips. "Ready."

He returns the kiss, then leans down and picks up the giant orange monstrosity of a head. "Let's unleash this thing," he says, and drops the mask over his head. 

Rey once again finds herself staring at her husband while he looks back at her from the other side of a pair of googly eyes and feels the giggles start to bubble in her chest once more. She has to look away to tamp them down.

"Maybe you'd better get down there," Ben says wryly. "At my advanced age, I'm not sure I can manage a third set up." 

Pressing her lips together and carefully not looking into the jiggling eyes, Rey nods. She kneels in front of him on a folded scrap of fabric that more or less matches her dress, angling to give the camera the best view. Other days Ben might take footage from his perspective, but this costume really requires the full body shot to get the whole impact. 

Rey's fingers curl around the elastic waist of Ben's furry orange pants. She bites her lip and looks up at him from under her lashes as she draws the pants down, revealing Ben's thick erection, once again almost fully hard. Of course, she can't look fully into his face without breaking again, so she settles for keeping her eyes just below, on his much maligned tits. It's not a bad view. 

She finally gets the pants low enough that his cock bobs free, and she eagerly abandons the pants to wrap her fingers around it instead. She runs the tip of her tongue over her lips as her hand drags from the base of him to the tip, taking every advantage of his length. He's already prepped with a thin coating of lube, most of which has survived his pants. It eases the glide of her loose fist over him, and she leans in to flick her tongue over his head. He hisses and his hand comes down to cup the side of her face, away from the camera. She doesn't take him deeper at first, just slides her hand lazily over his length as she teases the tip of him with small links that quickly swell him to full hardness. 

"D'you think we should've used a sheath?" Ben asks above her, voice muffled through the mask. "It looks so… pink with all that orange."

Rey grins, letting her eyes lift briefly to his face before she has to look down again. She's not sure there is a word to describe the equivalent of a cocaine-fueled muppet staring her down while she has a hold on its familiar human dick. "I actually looked for one," she says, fighting against laughter again. "Searched all the usual specialty shops, Etsy, all of that, and not a single Gritty dick. Not even a weird orange dildo that got rebranded. Gritty fucking is massively underserved." 

Ben chuckles. "I guess we're doing a public service by filling the niche then."

"Exactly," Rey says, nodding. "I considered getting a plain orange sheath, but it seemed like overkill for a single shoot. It's not like the knotting one we can pull out at least once a month."

"That was a good investment." Rey hears the heat in Ben's voice, which her own body echoes. They've had some good times at that particular toy. His tone turns teasing as he continues. "Though I guess I understand why no one's stepped up to try to capture the Gritty dick. Where do you even start?"

"Right? Would it be one? Two? Or something different altogether? Does Gritty have a knot?"

Ben chokes on his next laugh. "For some reason I'm imagining like a corkscrew sort of a thing, all twisted."

"I don't know," Rey muses. "He's not really duck like. I was thinking more like a whole bunch of tentacles, just kind of… lurking."

"That feels fitting. The real Gritty dick is probably beyond our mortal comprehension."

Rey squeezes her hand around his still firm cock. "Probably best to focus on the Gritty dick at hand." She grins at the pun and Ben groans. 

His groan changes pitch as she picks up where she left off, her hand holding him steady while she licks across his head. He tastes like clean skin and lube, and maybe a little bit of her. As she continues swiping her tongue across him, the taste gains a salty, bitter edge, the first beads of his arousal leaking from him. She laps them up eagerly, squeezing her hand over his fully erect shaft.

"Oh, fuck," he groans, the mask wobbling on his shoulders as he moves his head.

Rey wrinkles her nose as she looks up at him."I don't think Gritty talks. It's part of his thing."

"He's from Philly, there's no way he doesn't swear in at least two languages," Ben argues. "But I take your point. Inarticulate groaning it is."

"It's definitely one of your strengths," Rey says brightly.

Ben shakes his head, which sends the googly eyes into motion again. Rey has to look at the ceiling to compose herself. "You really are angling for that punishment box tonight, aren't you?"

"Always," she agrees. "But I mean it too. You have very sexy groans. Not everyone does, but yours are all deep and rumbly and hot."

Rey wishes she could see Ben's face for his reaction. She'd bet money his ears have turned pink under the mask and his hair, but she has to content herself with his thumb stroking over her cheek. Which is very nice itself. "Well. You know I love every sound you make."

Rey drags her fist over the length of his cock. "It's a good thing too. Otherwise this would be a lot more difficult."

Ben has to catch his breath before replying. "Guess we lucked out then," he wheezes.

"Guess so," Rey agrees, then pops the head of his cock in her mouth. 

His hand tightens in her hair, keeping her close but letting her set her own pace as her lips glide deeper over him. The taste of his skin and the remnants of the lube fill her mouth as she takes him deeper. Her cheeks hollow and her tongue strokes along his length. She takes her time at first, making sure to give the camera a good view of each long suck. Her lips return to the tip of him, teasing there for a moment, before she fills her mouth with him, inch by rigid inch. She swallows when she reaches her limit, and though she can't quite take him all the way, it more than does the job. 

Ben's chest rises and falls in a rapid rhythm under her avid gaze, shining with sweat and a touch of oil under the lights. He has a firm handle on his control, never letting his hand in her hair tug her too far. His thigh holds steady under the hand she uses to brace herself, and she feels his muscles clench as he firms his resolve. On his second wind, he can hold on for a while, which leaves Rey free to do her worst. 

Her long, drawn-out strokes quickly drive Ben to panting, his cock straining between her lips. Rey doesn't have the patience to restrain herself for long though. After a slow withdraw, she jerks her head forward and takes him all at once. He responds with a cut-off shout, and she smiles around him. She bobs her head in a quick, wet rhythm nearly as deep as she can take him. 

Her cheeks hollow around his length while her hands drop to her chest, pushing the scraps of fabric aside to cup her breasts. She pushes the small swells up for both Ben and the camera’s appreciation and takes pleasure in Ben’s deep growl. She kneads the sensitive flesh and warmth spreads across her chest, trickling down to her core. Her thighs rub together, slick with lube and arousal while she works Ben over with her mouth. 

She moans around him, long and low, and that pushes Ben to the end of his tether. His fingers slip into her hair tied back from her face and tug, gentle but insistent. She goes with one last savoring suck along the length of him as he pulls free of her mouth. He sucks in a breath and has to take a second to hold onto his composure before lowering himself to one knee in front of her. His big hands guide her as he turns her over onto her knees. She goes willingly, leaning into his touch as his hands slide from her shoulders and down her sides to her ass. 

“Oh, yes, Gritty,” she moans and arches her back to press her ass back into him. “Fill me with your chaos!” 

Ben pauses and makes a sound somewhere between a cough and a laugh. “Are we really doing that angle?” he says, half-strangled.

Rey glances back over her shoulder at him, grinning. “What’s the point if we don’t get into character?” 

Ben chuckles, one hand smoothing over her hip. “I’m not sure the audience wants me fully getting into character as an anarchist chaos god.”

She shrugs, as much as she can with her body slanted towards the floor. “They asked for it.”

Ben snorts. “They did,” he agrees. His hands make another long pass of her back. She rolls her shoulders into the pressure of him over her, basking. “I will never understand the internet,” he mutters. 

Rey smirks. “That’s because you’re --” 

Ben cuts her off with a quick spank to her ass, barely hard enough to tease. She laughs and wiggles it at him. “That’s it?”

“Next time,” he promises. She makes a mental note to hold him to that. “For now --” His one hand returns down her back, groping her along the way, and joins his other hand on her ass. His fingers grip and squeeze as he takes time to indulge in one of his favorite parts of her. He kneads her, humming contentedly under his breath. His knuckles dig into the plush flesh in a perverse massage before his touch trails inward. She angles her hips up to him and pulls one knee forward to give the camera a better view as his fingers dip into her center. 

“More,” she moans, and Ben obliges.

His fingers brush along the length of her folds, skimming the slick curves of where she's parted for him. Rey wriggles her ass, needing his touch deeper, and Ben pinches it in reprimand for her impatience. His fingers stroke slowly over her again, teasing her. She drops her head and groans. Her thigh feels pleasantly stretched as she keeps her hips tilted towards the camera, letting it see how Ben's fingers start to glisten with her arousal as they slide ever deeper through her folds. 

His touch gains weight from his first grazing passes until his thick fingers fully spread her labia. He gives her clit an all too brief caress then trails back up to her entrance, circling where he’s already entered her today. Her pussy clenches, aching for the thrust of his fingers inside, but he continues on his exploration. She groans in frustration. 

“Please,” she begs.

Ben makes an encouraging hum, loud enough to be heard through the mask, and she presses ever so slightly back into him, encouraged. “I need more,” she says.

Ben doesn’t answer aloud, but one long finger slowly slides into her. She moans. It isn’t enough, and her greedy channel tightens around it, trying to entice him into giving in. His spare hand digs into her ass but he remains in control as he withdraws the single finger, giving time for the camera to see the sheen of her wetness coating him. He gives a pleased growl, and Rey considers in a small part of her mind not occupied with the growing need between her legs that there is something inherently arousing in being fucked from behind by a growling monster she can’t see, as long as she doesn’t have to look into its googly eyes. Now to get him to actually fuck her. 

She rocks her hips into his touch, slowly at first. He grunts and, with a pleasing stretch, she feels the first finger joined by a second. She sways as he pumps the pair into her, moving her body sinuously as loud moans spill from her lips. She’s never not aware of the invisible audience waiting on the other side of the camera, craning their necks to get the best view of where Ben disappears into her, but her reactions to him are genuine, her need real. 

“Yes, touch me,” she moans, tapping into her character’s hunger for the Gritty fucking their viewers had asked for. “I’m so wet for you, can’t you feel?” Ben growls in response and responds with a particularly deep thrust of his fingers. She gives a breathy gasp and smiles. “Don’t you want more too? I need your big orange cock filling me up.”

Ben’s pace stutters, and she thinks she hears a discreet cough from under his mask. She doesn’t let up. “Your fingers are so good, getting me ready for you. Want to feel your huge furry body against mine, please!”

His thumb covers her clit, rubbing in just the way she likes while his fingers pound into her. Teasing has ended, he’s determined to drive her to the edge now. A third finger joins the pair inside her, and her body ripples around the trio in a quick climax. 

“Yes!” she cries out, playing it up while letting her body fall forward enough that his fingers slip out of her. She works to catch her breath while warm pleasure spreads through her core.

She doesn’t have long to wait before Ben draws her back into his body. He sits back on his haunches and pulls her over him, guiding her limbs into place. They've done much longer and more athletic shoots, but Ben senses that her body has started to tire and lets her rest her weight on him. He drags her legs over each of his so that her thighs are held open and her wet cunt exposed. She squirms in his lap, enjoying the sensation of fur against her sensitive inner thighs. 

Ben's hands sweep from her legs and up her body, showing her off to the camera. The scraps of her costume sit around her waist, barely hanging on. His fingers only graze her slick folds and trimmed curls on their way up to cup her breasts. He squeezes, the gentle pressure making her gasp, then flicks his thumbs over her nipples. She arches into his touch, moaning. With her head tossed back, she sees the vague shape of the giant mask just behind her, but thankfully can't be distracted by the eyes. Instead she hears Ben's heavy breathing in her ear, his sounds of pleasure as she rocks her body against his. They can definitely make this work. 

She braces one hand on his hip behind her and uses the other to draw his dick up to her spread cunt. "See how ready I am for you?" she pants. Ben shudders beneath her. She rocks her hips into his hard length, coating him with her essence. "Take me, I need it!" 

With a groan, Ben's hands fall to her hips and lift her until her cunt hovers over his dick. He holds her whole body steady. Rey's breath catches in her chest with the anticipation, cunt clenching in eagerness. She imagines the sight they must make, this bizarre half-monster keeping her poised on the edge, her arousal leaking down over him. 

Slowly, maintaining complete control, he lowers her until his cock presses between her lower lips. It parts her folds, and, with her hand keeping it steady, sinks the first scant inch into her channel. 

" _Yes_ ," she moans, drawing the sound out. Ben’s fingers flex where they dig into her hips, but he doesn’t falter in his steady, tortuous pace as he lowers her over his erection. She feels every bit of him like this, gradually splitting her open, filling up the space that had been wet and waiting for him. 

Her thighs are trembling by the time they reach his. Her breath comes in shallow pants, her small breasts rising and falling. “So big, all for me,” she groans. Ben grinds up into her in agreement. 

She takes a moment to bask in the feeling of Ben’s big body supporting and filling hers. She preens for the camera, pinching her nipples with one hand while the other traces her entrance where Ben’s sex disappears into hers. His length strains inside of her, and the sensation of that thick cock stretching her entrance ratchets her arousal even further. Her fingers come away coated with wetness and lube, both his and hers, and she uses it to circle her clit. She runs the edge of a trimmed fingernail over it, which sends her inner muscles clenching around him. 

Ben’s hands tense and his arms flex, lifting her up again before letting her drop back down. His cock slides against her inner walls in the best kind of friction. “More, give it to me,” she begs, and Ben complies. 

The patience he’s shown so far breaks. His next thrusts come quick and shallow, raising her just enough to expose the base of his cock before slamming her back down and grinding deep into her. Heat washes over Rey and she lets his desperation fill her too. She leans over to brace herself on his furry thighs, her own thighs straining as she matches his pace. Her breasts bounce with each jolt of his hips into hers.

“Yes, just like that,” she says, voice edged with hoarse pleasure. They try to draw out this part as long as possible, but she knows Ben is reaching his own limits. She returns one hand to her clit, spreading her folds with two fingers while another circles, keeping her right at the edge. 

Ben’s rhythm breaks, and she groans, body aching for him to push her over that last cliff. “Please,” she begs, though she knows he’ll drag the last dregs from each of them. 

Ben responds with a series of long and slow thrusts, letting her feel every inch of him. Together, they lift her until he nearly falls out of her, then let her fall back down his full length. Her entrance clenches on each withdrawal, wanting to keep him inside of her, only to be filled to her limits once again. “Oh, _yes_ ,” she groans. “All of you, fill me all the way up.” 

Ben half-growls, loud enough to be heard through the mask, and his next thrust comes a little quicker. She bites her lips, heart pounding as her body responds to the hints of a final orgasm. Sure enough, his cock fills her again with a tinge of impatience, faster than before. His pace loses its teasing edge as he succumbs to his own need, and her body races towards the finish along his. 

Her back arches, thrusting her breasts towards the camera as her hands fly over her head to tangle in the mess of orange fur behind her. On the other side of the mask, she hears his harsh breathing as he nears his end. 

“So close,” she moans, and it’s true. Tension coils in her core, wound tighter with each quick thrust. One hand reluctantly frees itself from the costume to return to her clit, rubbing with urgency now. 

“Cum for me,” she murmurs. “Fill me with it, do it.”

Ben nearly shouts as he does. His cock jerks inside of her, spilling into her. “Yes!” she cries. Her fingers blur between her legs and she falls over the edge with him, her whole body spasming with pleasure. 

They sit together, letting the afterglow wash through them. Ben’s arms slip around her waist to wrap around her while his masked head comes to rest on her shoulder. She turns her head to press a kiss to the shaggy orange head, barely even noticing the crazy eyes. She lingers there and sighs contentedly as she pulls away. 

Muscles twinging, she gently lifts herself off of him, biting her lip as his cum trickles from her. She pauses, letting the camera catch the view, before she turns and rises on her knees over Ben. Her body half-blocking his, she lifts the mask off of him, grunting a little at the unexpected weight. She sets it to the side. Ben smiles up at her, his normally perfect hair mussed and matted to his head. She runs her hands through it and leans down for a proper kiss. He tastes like sweat and salt as their tongues tangle, the kiss deepening. His large hands span her back, keeping her pressed against him. 

She’s smiling too when they break apart. Her fingers trail over his face, tracing his features. They’ve done shoots with masks before, but she always misses being able to see him while he’s working her over.

“Good?” he asks, voice throaty. 

Her smile widens. “Of course. You make a great chaos monster.”

He laughs. “At last, my true calling.”

Her grin turns slightly evil, and his eyebrows raise as his lips quirk. “You think that now. Just wait until you see my ideas for next month.”

He shakes his head, still smiling. “I can't even imagine how you'll top this, but I know you will." He leans in for a quick kiss. "I love you."

Her heart feels like it's going to burst out of her chest with how much she feels. They can spend all day having sweaty, ridiculous sex on camera for money, and at the end of it, he still makes her feel like this. Underneath her, she can still feel the fur of his bright orange pants, while the matching head stares at them from the side. 

"I love you too," she says, and kisses him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Support your local organizers! PA Stand Up has been doing a lot of work in Gritty's hometown. 
> 
> As always, comments keep me writing! Even when it takes me three months to write weird stuff like this.
> 
> You can also find me on [pillowfort as thelastjedi](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/906830), [tumblr as thewayofthetrashcompactor](https://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/642414667386470400/rating-e-chapters-11-tags-post-star-wars-the), and [twitter as briartrash](https://twitter.com/briartrash/status/1358195429096239104?s=20)


End file.
